Infectious diseases are on the rise in Russia and have had a profound effect on the social and economical development of the country. In recent years there has been increasing incidence and prevalence of HIV/AIDS, TB, STIs, viral hepatitis, respiratory and food-borne diseases. The behavioral underpinnings of these transmittable diseases are compounded by mental illness and substance use. Russia has one of the highest levels of per capita alcohol consumption, which has significantly increased over the past decade. There are also an extraordinarily large number of people who inject drugs, with strong evidence that intravenous drug use has been the primary route for the spread of HIV and viral hepatitis in Russia. These health challenges require a new inter-disciplinary approach to research and education in field of the infectious diseases and mental health combining medicine, public health, social and behavioral science and other disciplines. Pavlov State Medical University has a long history of leadership in both infectious disease and behavioral research. This proposal is in response to NIH's two-year planning grant for a Framework for Global Health curriculum. During this period the project team will assess current resources and lay the foundation for an application for a Framework award in Global Health. Collaboration between Pavlov State Medical University (partner in-country institutions) and the New York State International Research Training Program, US will strengthen efforts in the development of a cross-institutional Framework Program. The goal of this proposal is to develop the organizational infrastructure and to create comprehensive institutional curricula in order that a successful application can be submitted for the Frameworks Program for Global Health. To achieve this goal a dynamic Advisory Board will be established. Not only will the Advisory Board will develop a in detail a potential Framework Program, but also serve as resource for a new Global Health emphasis in curriculum for the Pavlov campus. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]